les enfants de Monsieur Black
by Mme shirakiin
Summary: la noble et toujours pur famille Black aurait put s'arrêter a la mort de Sirius Black. mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuse, et trois autres black arrivent, nouvelle prophétie, nouvelles passion, les black ne compte rester passif. Se passe Après la guerre de Hogwarts et avant le chapitre "19 après"
1. Chapter 1

la noble et toujours pur famille Black aurait put s'arrêter a la mort de Sirius Black. mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuse, et trois autres black arrivent, nouvelle prophétie, nouvelles passion, les black ne compte rester passif.


	2. Marie-Chouette Rosius et Charly Mugius

Mr,Black se tenait a présent devant l'orphelinat sorcier Wingechton , c'était une grande battisse de la taille du square Grimaud, elle était faite en pierre grise et semblait misérable, les carreaux était jauni et l'air semblait passait a travers. La cheminées s'était écroulés et une piètre girouette pendait sinistrement sur le tôt. Pendant qu'il avançait vers la battisse en inscrivant ses pas dans la neige de décembre, il entendit une chanson de noël. Il espérait qu'ils ne participait pas, la dignité des black, même si ils n'en avait pas conscience, devait rester intact. Arriver devant la porte il hésita, se ré-memorant ce qui l'avait amener jusqu'ici , lorsque son ancien maître avait décider de le tuer suite a sa trahison, il avait pris la décision de s'évanouir dans la nature se faisant croire assassiner par le lord noir, heureusement pour lui, l'orgueil de ce même maître le sauva car Voldemort fit courir la rumeur qu'il avait réussi a le tuer. Ça femme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur était morte de la main de cette homme et sa progéniture fut balançait dans cette orphelinat sorcier, en effet étant donner le sang pure de la famille black, le lord noir avait répugner a les tuer. 13 ans après, la guerre se finit par la mort de cette homme infâme, et il pouvait enfin sortir de son trou, se déclarer vivant, revivre et contemplais le soleil. Étant donner que, suite a la mort de Voldemort, la marque avait disparu, le Ministère n'avait aucune preuve de son affiliation avec le maître des ténèbres, il était libre, vivant et riche vu qu'il était le seul héritier black suite a la mort de Sirius. Il avait été triste après avoir appris que son frère était mort, il l'aimait beaucoup malgré leur écart de position pendant la guerre, sa seul famille et sa femme morte, il se retrouvait seul. Mais lorsque il sut que sa progéniture était vivante, il avait ressentit un immense bonheur et soulagement, il n'était pas seul, mais il avait hésiter, il était un homme brisait et il ne savait si il pourrait accepter sa descendance sans se souvenir de sa femme Ophélia Grengass qu'il avait aimer de tout son cœur, mais comme d'habitude l'avenir des black importait plus qu'un sentiment personnel et ridicule. Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il avançait, déterminés mais effrayer vers son avenir.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait toquer a la porte juste lorsqu'une femme grasse et laide la lui ouvrit , elle portait un pull chaud vert et un tablier bleu électrique :

-vous êtes ? Ces yeux bleu hésitait devant le style visiblement bourgeois de l'homme face a elle.

-le père de certains de vos « orphelins », permettez que je rentre ?

Mm. Élias Dogdum était intrigué, cela ne faisait seulement que 5ans qu'elle travaillait a l'orphelinat sorcier Wingechton et jamais des parents était venue chercher ces enfants.

-et vous êtes ?

-Monsieur Regulus Black, maintenant je veut récupérer mes filles.

-entrer, les enfants sont au salon, je suis madame Dogdum, si vous cherchez vos filles je suppose que vous voulez parlez des jumelles, Léa et Lucie.

Regulus black entra donc dans l'orphelinat et regarda la décoration de l'entrer ainsi que le pauvre mobilier avec mépris. Si ces filles avait vécu là dedans leurs éducation était totalement a refaire. Mais il ne s'en souciais pas, un Black apprend 'il entra dans la pièce qu'il supposa être le salon, il vit une douzaine d'enfant apprendre des paroles de chanson de noël, a l'écart une jeune fille aux cheveux raide noir attira son regard, elle avait une frange, les yeux verrons, des taches de rousseur, le visage sans expression et seul une lueur de mépris pour ces camarades tremblais dans ces yeux. Elle était habiller d'une tunique noir, de collant toute aussi noir, et de grande botte unie et noir.

-voila les enfant,ah , je vois que vous avez déjà repérer Léa, allez lui parler je vais chercher Lucie.

La surprise du sang pur lui empêcha de torturer cette vielle peau pour lui avoir donner des ordres, il se dirigea vers la jeune fille et commença a parler d'un trait pour éviter a sa voix de trembler :

-bonjour Charly Mugius Black, car voilà ton vrai nom, je suis ton père, des raisons m'ont empêcher de t'avoir des ta naissance, toi et ta sœur, Marie-Chouette Rosius Black, vivrait chez moi a présent.

-alors je m'appelle Marie-Chouette Rosius Black, c''est beaucoup mieux que Lucie sans nom, et nous acceptons. Dit une voix derrière l'homme.

il se retourna et vit le portait exact de Charly mais en plus vivante,elle avait aussi des cheveux noir et bouclé avec une frange, des yeux verrons et des tache de rousseur, elle était habiller d'une courte robe de style victorienne toute rose, elle avait de haute chaussette a frou-frou blanche et des ballerines rose compensé.

-vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, mais je suis ravie que vous le vouliez, maintenant prenez vos affaires, nous partons.

-nous disons au revoir et nous partons. Rectifia Mary-Chouette.

-ne me parlez pas comme cela jeune fille.

-s'il-vous-plait, nous voudriont leurs dire au revoir, nous sommes ici depuis notre naissance, nous tenons a eux et cela se fera quand vous réglerais les papiers, rien ne vous généra. La voix de Charly était éteinte.

-allez-vous bien ? S'inquiéta son père..

-elle est toujours comme ça, confirma Mary-chouette

-bien, je vous laisse du temps, je vais régler les papiers, dépêchez-vous. Le lord partie donc régler les papiers pendant que les enfants aller dire au revoir.


End file.
